Desire
by needlesandthread
Summary: SasxNaru. YAOI. Sasuke watches his lover work and is taken by lust...but is it more than that by the end of the night? Sasuke's POV. OC. Modern day setting, doesn't follow the Naruto story line. Lemon and some swears. One shot, unless demand sways me.


**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters in this story.** _Well, that's out of the way! Hi! I've returned, though for how long I'm not sure. I know I have other stories to finish...-scratches head sheepishly- but college is quite demanding. I've delivered this little SasxNaru one shot in honor of spring break. It is inspired by the countless songs of wonder that is the band Alesana. Check them out if you like rock music. I hope you enjoy, and do note that this is yaoi, boy love. And if you could be so kind as to leave a review, it'd make my day! Written from Sasuke's POV, and this is OC. Doesn't follow the story line, set in modern day._

**_Desire_**

I sat, isolated from the roar of the crowd at a lone table boarding the edge of the party. Shrouded in shadows, my eyes followed your every movement as you moved through the masses of people, who swarmed around you as if to conceal you from my unwavering gaze. But I knew better than that, I am always unnoticed. Who would perceive someone such as me when your radiance fills the room to the brim with all its glory?

And on this particular night of nights, you were more resplendent than I'd known you to be before. I wasn't sure if it was the amber liquid that filled a quarter of the glass that was held securely between my pale palms, or the simple fact that I couldn't have ever fathomed an angel like you could somehow progress further above your own perfection. Whatever the case, the details weren't lost on my ever observant eyes.

Ever the most hospitable host, you entertain the flock around you. I can see your delicate pink lips moving and the joy twinkling in your eyes as you tell one of your clever jokes. I know your routine all too well. Right on cue, raucous laughter mixes with the irritating jazz music the band plays. My ears hear nothing, nothing but the mirth of your own melodic laughter. It is musical and makes me want to smile as well. I watch how your face lights up, happy to please, enjoying being the center of attention. Your smile is so gorgeous and genuine that it all most breaks my heart to see it. I wish you were smiling like that at me and not these asshole losers.

I frown down into my drink as I quell the sudden urge to rise and slap that stunning smile right off your face. Nothing would please me more than seeing the resulting angry red mark spread across your tanned skin and cerulean eyes pricking with tears of pain that you are too prideful to let fall. Hell, thinking like that won't get me anywhere right now, so I swallow my drink and savor instead how its bitterness coats my mouth and it warms me as it burns its way down. I push the glass to the edge of the table as my eyes are once again drawn toward your magnetic force, only acknowledging the faceless waitress with a slight nod of my head when she asks if I'd like another.

My frown morphs into my infamous scowl as I watch a voluptuous raven haired woman take the arm you offer her. She blushes slightly in embarrassment which has always been her way. I know that long ago she gave up pursuing you, but it still angers me to see her there as if it was her rightful place. Never mind that it's almost picture perfect, you two look like an ideal couple, her grey eyes widening as you lean down and whisper something into her ear. It's all so natural with you two. I know you've been work associates for years now, but I will always see her as the girl who spent most of her life in love with you. The girl you should be with, as all my inner insecurities are so kind to remind me of.

I make quick work of the next drink the waitress promptly brings me, ignoring it's the fourth one tonight and instead focusing on how it makes me feel slightly buoyant and squelches the voices that whisper that you should belong to anyone but me. I smirk at the empty glass as I acknowledge how utterly absurd such ludicrous thoughts are. You've been mine since middle school and anyone who ever believed differently was a fool, even you, blinded by the bond of friendship and brotherhood you thought those feelings were.

I look up in time for you to capture my eyes with your own, dazzling me with your smile. My breath catches in my chest as you wink to signal the deal is done and this party is over. A slight smile slides across my lips and I disappear into the masses of men in thousand dollar suits to bring the car around. Nothing pleases me more than to escape the stuffy ballroom full of men with too much money and their flock of ass kissers. Your work irritates me but you excel at it, and it makes you happy to make your own money despite the vast fortune my father left me. Only someone with your charisma and instinct could manage the stock portfolios of the most prominently wealthy men here in Japan. I admire that about you.

I breathe deep the crisp night air as the valet pulls up in my black, sleek Ashton Martin Vantage. Its V12 purrs seductively as he hands me the keys, the joy of touching such expensive cars lingering in his eyes. I slip him a tip and slid into the driver's seat, watching as you emerge from the building with a smug smile of success. I allow a small grin to slide across my lips as you climb inside and loosen your tie. At the click of your seat belt, we are speeding off toward our home.

You begin telling me everything about your night, and how you secured another multi-million dollar account, as though I wasn't there, watching it all. It's ok though, I'd listen to your voice forever, and you've never been able to be silent for more than mere seconds. Your incessant chatter carries on the whole way home, with me making minimal contribution to the conversation as I concentrate on racing the car around curves that seem a little blurry due to amount of alcohol I consumed in a sort period. Next time I won't be so careless.

I pull into the garage a half an hour later and you bound out of the car, full of energy even this late at night. With every step I feel myself losing composure, my carefully crafted control silently falling away as I follow you into the house. The door snaps shut and the security system activates, signaling the moment when I crack and crumble under the weight of all that I've been feeling tonight.

I grab your slightly broader shoulders and slam you harshly into the wall, delighting in the way your breath rushes out of your lungs. My lips are on yours before you can get your bearings back, and you obediently open your mouth to receive me. Our kiss becomes a hot, desperate battle of dominance we both know I'm going to win. You submit to me quickly with a low moan of defeat that spurs my hands to roughly shove your suit coat to the ground. You pull back to protest, as if we can't afford to buy you a new one if that one should become ruined.

I bite your bottom lip and rip your shirt from the waistband of your slacks, effectively quelling your objections by running my hands beneath it over your tanned, heated flesh. Your blonde head falls back against the wall as you give me access to your neck, which I take full advantage of. I kiss a searing trail up it to your ear lobe which I suck gently as your hands tighten on my hips, pulling me somehow impossibly closer to you and molding our bodies together. I allow a low groan to leave my lips as I feel your hardness against my thigh, wondering how I'm going to find the strength to hold back and make this last. I want you so bad it hurts.

Your shirt is irritating, the fitted fabric confining me from what I'm seeking-full access to your gorgeous skin. With a quick yank, I rip it open and buttons rain down to the floor. You whimper, partly at the loss of another shirt, but mostly in excitement. That's what I love most about you, your strength, your willingness to let me be as brutal and cruel as I wish, your masochistic nature. My lips find yours once more and my hands tangle painfully in your soft disarray of golden locks as I steer us into the bedroom.

Somehow we make it to the edge of the bed. Could it be that it's such a familiar path that neither of us need to fully aware of where we're going? Our eyes are never open, our lips never stray from each other's; yet we avoid stumbling into the table in the hall with my mother's antique priceless vase atop it, we never trip over the ornate runner that could easily ensnare our feet in our lust driven haste. It's just one of those amazing things about the dynamic of us.

Quickly, you undress me. You are none to gentle with my clothes just as I was with yours, my Armani jacket flung into some corner of the room, my silk shirt viciously shoved from body and kicked across the floor. I'm mesmerized by your fingertips as they trace the hard lines of my chest, sliding over my chiseled abdominals. Your teeth find my collarbone and I hiss in pleasure as you sink them in, tongue laving apologetically over the sting afterwards. I rake my fingernails down the curve of your spine, feeling your physical shudder of satisfaction as I encourage you to get on with it. It's been a while since I've been so uncomfortable in a pair of $500 slacks.

You make quick work of the belt and I feel my pants and boxers pool around my ankles. I have mere seconds to kick them away before you sink to your knees and completely engulf the whole of me in the glorious heat of your mouth. I throw my head back as my hands reflexively grip your hair. Caught completely off guard, I can't help but let my composure slip long enough to moan out.

"Fuck, Naruto!"

I can feel your mischievous grin stretching across your face. My naughty little uke, it is quite apparent that you think you are running the show tonight. That's where you are wrong; I see that I'll have to remind you of who's truly in charge here. When you pull back, I grip your hair tightly and thrust forward, effectively ramming my length down your throat. Your deep intake of breath through your nose and the muffled moan signals your surprise. I do it over and over, thrusting deeply until your nose meets the trimmed line of pubic hair repeatedly.

I release you to keep myself from cumming, although it would really please me to paint your gorgeous face with my essence. You cough a little and I can feel you glare through the dark.

"You bastard!"

I arch a brow and like lightening my hand is around your throat, yanking you to your feet. You whimper and I tighten my grip slightly. One of your hands wraps around my wrist as I lean in to whisper in your ear.

"Are you telling me, Naru that you aren't enjoying yourself?"

"N-not at all, Sasuke," you gasp out as I tighten my fingers slightly.

I palm your straining erection through your pants wondering why the hell they are still on. Your hips press into the much desired friction and you moan deliciously. I decide to play with your hardened nipple, pinching and twisting it as you gasp and writhe against my body.

"Please!" you cry out, "Oh fuck, please, Sasuke!"

I grin and I can feel myself somehow get impossibly harder at the delectable desperation in your pleas. But I'm not ready to let you off the hook just yet…

"Tell me what you want, Naruto, and I'll give it to you," I purr seductively into your ear, releasing my hold on your throat to remove your pants and underwear, gripping your dripping erection and pumping slowly.

"AHHH!"

Your hands fly to my shoulders and you seem to hold on for dear life. You lean forward into my teasing strokes and I rest my forehead on yours.

"Just say it, it's all you have to do," I whisper sadistically, giving your cock a squeeze for emphasis.

"I want you to fuck me," you whisper back and I quicken my hand. Your nails dig into my shoulders and you completely crack, moaning out the sweetest words I could wish to hear.

"Just take me!" you moan out, "Fuck me like the cock whore I am, please Sasuke, I need you so damn bad!"

You don't have to tell me twice. I shove you backwards onto the waiting bed and my fingers are taken into your mouth. You suck them sinfully, and I distract myself by licking and sucking at your sensitive nipples. When I deem them thoroughly coated, I waste no time sliding one in. You keen lowly and pull me into a searing kiss. I rub our erections together, using the diversion of sweet pleasure to add the second finger as we groan into each other's mouths. You grind upwards into my hips, effectively pleasuring our heated cocks and plunging my fingers deeper.

I can feel how frantic you are to have me in the air and in your body. You think you are the one who is tortured, but if you could see what I see, you'd have to agree that I have it worse. I have you splayed beneath me, with a light sheen of sweat slickening your impossibly soft skin, eyes darkened with lust, lips plump and swollen from bruising kisses, panting and whimpering as you thrust against my erection and fingers. My outgoing, obnoxious, restless, beautiful lover completely submitted beneath me.

The third finger is added and I hit that blessed bundle inside you, successfully shattering the rhythmic squirming and panting you had going, piercing the darkness of our room with curses as you clutch the bedspread in pleasure tinged with need for something more. Normally I'd exploit my power over you, pressing into your prostate and making you scream and beg. Wouldn't all those prissy people you work for be surprised at the things you say in the bedroom? I know I was when you said those things the first few times we had sex, enflaming my desire to hear more, to push you to the point where you couldn't even form words.

I can't bring myself to do it tonight; I want you way too badly. I withdrawal my fingers without missing the whine you let out from the loss. I smirk; glad I'm not the only one feeling so greedy. I reach over and slide open the bedside drawer, removing a bottle of lube. The pop of the cap seems so loud as I disperse the cool gel into my hand. My back stiffens and I moan slightly at how good the lube feels on my hot flesh, my hand slickening my hardness and bringing me pleasure.

You reach out and grab my wrist, reminding me you're there and dying with need. I lean forward, all my weight on my left hand as I line myself up with you and guide myself in. You wrap your arms around my neck and shift your hips as I push in, impaling yourself with my cock. Guess I was going too slowly for your taste tonight.

"Fuck Naruto, you're so tight," I say against the skin of your neck, and you answer with a moan as I fully seat myself within you. I summon all my will to keep my hips still as I'm surrounded by your tight heat, giving you time to relax and adjust. After all the years and sex, it's as if your body never loosens, not that it's a bad thing. You pull my face to yours and kiss me softly, and I dare to move. I pull out about half way and push in, delighting in your moan.

For some reason I keep that pace, slowly building the pleasure for the both of us. It's uncharacteristic of me, I know, especially how we started out on this escapade, but tonight I'm focused on really listening to each moan, picking up on the inflection in your voice when I move just so. I rain light kisses down your jaw and neck, feeling the goose bumps my lips leave behind.

I push myself up, grabbing your hips and lifting you to line up with our new position, grabbing one leg and hoisting it up on my shoulder. You cry out as I quicken my thrusts, our position allowing me deep penetration and complete access to your sweet spot. My nails scrape across your hip bone and I tease your erection with my free hand as I slide in and out of you. The air is full of the sound of skin meeting skin and our lustful cries. I stroke your dick and kiss the inside of your knee, ready to take us to completion. I don't think I can hold back from mercilessly pounding into you anymore.

Your hand clasps around my hand, stilling its movements on your cock with a small whimper. That's odd.

"What's wrong?" I pant out, stopping my thrusts despite the cries inside my head to fuck you into the mattress.

"Sasuke," you pant, "I want to be on top."

I groan at your words, my dick throbbing inside you. Somehow I'm able to extract myself from you, biting my lip to keep from screaming as I leave you completely. I lie back into the pillows, reaching over to click on the lamp. If we are doing this, I want to see everything.

You climb onto me and my hungry eyes devour the sight before me. I meet your incredible eyes and smile softly to encourage you to continue. I can see that you are waiting for me to snap, to punish you for this change in routine, as would normally happen. I watch your face contort in ecstasy as you slowly sink yourself down onto my dick; it's so erotic and beautiful that it's hard to keep myself from pounding upwards into you at a frantic pace.

You set your pace, bouncing up and down, driving me insane with pleasure. You lean forward and I kiss you hungrily, my hands traveling over your smooth back and down to your hips. I resist the urge to hold them tightly and control their movement as our kiss grows softer, different than it usually is. It's curious, this new twist. You moan softly and gently release my lips, running your hands into my hair. I meet your eyes, searching them and finding something lingering just beyond the surface of the lust you're feeling.

"Naruto," I whisper, reaching up to stroke your cheek. You close your eyes and moan, picking up your pace. I grunt and snap my eyes closed, trying to collect myself. I can't lose it now, it's too soon. You shove upwards and I open my eyes as you ride me for all you're worth and give me the best view I could ever ask for: head thrown back in pleasure, wanton moans filling the air, sweat tricking down your gorgeous, muscled body, dick bobbing with every bounce.

Fuck, you are perfect. So fucking perfect, and you are mine and only mine. I feel differently about that than I normally do, not consumed with possessiveness but rather awe that it's me that you chose to be with, chose to bear yourself and submit to me completely. You share everything you are, every part with only me. You meet my eyes, and I think you see it. You see in my eyes what I saw in yours.

It spurs you to move faster somehow, and I feel that coil in my stomach tighten. I grab your erection and use all the leaking precum to pump you as fast as I can. You bite your lip and I can see it's hard for you to concentrate, your pace becoming erratic. I give a lot of attention to your sensitive, leaking head, working my wrist quickly and thumbing the ridge of your head with each stroke.

"Let me watch you cum, Naruto," I groan out. I can see you like that, your legs are starting to shake, and your moans are a constant one syllable string.

"Cum for me love," I urge desperately, jerking you harder. My name fills the room as hot liquid spurts out of your swollen cock in milky ribbons onto my chest. I'm done for. The coil snaps as I feel all your muscles convulsing around my cock from your orgasm, and I cum inside you as you rock forward, kissing me breathless and swallow my scream of ecstasy. I'm surprised; I'm not usually as vocal as you are.

You lay your head on my chest and my withering cock slides out of you. I wrap my arms around you and we both lay there until our bodies are replenished with the air our lungs so desperately needed after that earth shattering performance. I know you listening to my heartbeat, and you are drawing little patterns across my ribs that tickle slightly. Are you waiting for the part where I tell you to get off me? Anticipating the typical closed off emotion so characteristic of the Uchiha name that you seem to have accepted about me? We never are intimate like this after sex.

My mind is racing. It started off as sex. I was possessive, horny, and desperate to make you a compliant, sexy mess beneath me. But I know as well as you do that something happened, something changed somewhere along the way and that wasn't just sex. I saw it in your eyes, the love you had for me. And I know that despite my pride of never showing much emotion, I let it slip- and you saw it too. You felt it. And now it begs the question, will I admit it? I can feel the slight tension in your body as you await the rejection you are so sure is coming.

There's a pressure in my chest as the weight of what I'm about to say presses to get out, lingers on the tip of my tongue. I realize in that moment how three little words will alter us massively but on a finite level. It's a great responsibility, to speak the words into an audible existence when they've only been present on a subtle, physical level. Although I know that you know how I feel, it's important to you that I say it, I can sense it. And it's important to me that I say it, I'm finally ready to give that last piece of trust over to you that has been abused by so many people.

I tilt your chin so that you are looking into my eyes, they shine with hopefulness, expectancy, but I detect the shadow of doubt there as well. I give to you a genuine smile, the only person who ever sees it in its rarity. You smile back, a smile so full of love and promise that it loosens my tongue.

"I love you, dobe."

You smirk, and I suppose you expected nothing less of my stubborn personality. But I can see the pleasure of my words in your eyes, and you reply that you love me too, forever and always. We fall into sleep, everything in our world perfect for the moment.

END.

* * *

><p><em>So there you have it. I enjoyed writing this, and I do so hope you've enjoyed reading it! Please review, I love comments! 3 =) <em>


End file.
